


Father's Day

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: "It reminded me of you."





	Father's Day

Tony was in his workshop, fixing Dum-E, who had been careless and knocked out a screw in his blender enthusiasm.

"One day I'll sell you to a community college," he threatened fondly, and Dum-E did nothing except beep at him excitedly, the little shit.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony heard as he tightened the last screw.  He sat up and turned to face the familiar voice.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted Peter, who stood by the doorway. Instead of Peter running over and talking excitedly, he shifted his feet and approached slowly, almost reluctantly. "What's up?" Tony added, raising an eyebrow. Peter looked sheepish.

"Do you know what day it is?" Tony thought about it.

"Nope. I've been holed up in the workshop for a few days." He admitted. 

"Mr. Stark, you can't do that," Peter started to scold, but Tony waved him away.

"What day is it?" Tony asked. "Pepper can pester me about it later." Peter frowned but continued on.

"It's Father's Day," Peter announced, and Tony's smile froze on his face.

"That's nice?" He said awkwardly, and winced.

Peter shuffled his feet some more before pulling something out of his pocket and placing it on the table next to Tony and backing quickly.

"It reminded me of you. Have a good day!" Peter said quickly, face turning bright red, and he fled. Tony stared after Peter in shock and confusion. Peter got him something for Father's day? He eyed the object on the table, but it was a small box. He picked it up gingerly and cradled it in his hands as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He carefully grabbed the lid and lifted it off the box.

"Oh," he said softly.

In the little box was a pin that read "you're my invincible iron dad!" With a red and gold gauntlet giving a thumbs up. Awed, Tony pinned it to his shirt. He glanced at himself in the reflection of a glass wall and reminded himself not to cry.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," he called up at the ceiling. "Is Peter still in the building?"

"Peter Parker is in the common room with his face in a pillow," the A.I. replied, and Tony smiled, feeling a warm feeling in his chest before turning back to Dum-E. He patted the robot fondly and grinned.

"All fixed up, fella." He said. " I'll see you later, okay? I got to hang out with my kid."


End file.
